mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Скауты/Галерея
Третий сезон Только для любимцев Zecora 'Trust me when I say this' S3E11.png Zecora -no worse mojo than dragon greed- S03E11.png Spike the gem! S3E11.png Четвёртый сезон В плену у вдохновения The fair S4E23.png Пятый сезон Пинки Пай кое-что знает A birthday party near a pond S5E19.png Shady Daze gets a birthday cake S5E19.png Шестой сезон 28 розыгрышей спустя Sweetie Belle's Filly Guide uniform S6E15.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle find a giant cake S6E15.png Rarity crosses in front of the giant cake S6E15.png Sweetie Belle --how do we get it down--- S6E15.png Scootaloo passes box on to Sweetie Belle S6E15.png Sweetie Belle passes box on to Apple Bloom S6E15.png Apple Bloom stacking Filly Guide cookie boxes S6E15.png Apple Bloom jumps off stack of cookie boxes S6E15.png Rainbow arrives to help with the cookie drive S6E15.png Rainbow --who's ready to sell some cookies--- S6E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited for cookie drive S6E15.png Applejack --I know you promised Scootaloo-- S6E15.png Applejack gives Rainbow Dash a warning S6E15.png Apple Bloom --let's get started!-- S6E15.png Scootaloo --we've got a lot of ground to cover!-- S6E15.png Sweetie Belle --hit every house in Ponyville!-- S6E15.png Rainbow and CMC scared of Harry S6E15.png Harry looks at Fluttershy holding a bit S6E15.png Fluttershy giving a bit to Sweetie Belle S6E15.png Fluttershy buys cookies; Rainbow waves at Harry S6E15.png Rainbow and CMC offer cookies to Twilight and Spike S6E15.png Twilight and Spike buy six boxes of cookies S6E15.png Crusaders sell cookies to Cranky and Matilda S6E15.png Cranky buys cookies from Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E15.png Cranky waving goodbye to the Crusaders S6E15.png Mrs. Cake giving bits to Sweetie Belle S6E15.png Bits falling in Sweetie Belle's bag S6E15.png Crusaders hauling cart of boxes at afternoon S6E15.png Crusaders hauling cart of boxes at sunset S6E15.png Crusaders hauling cart of boxes at nighttime S6E15.png Crusaders gather their leftover cookie boxes S6E15.png Applejack --you three should be real proud-- S6E15.png Applejack --for your first go-'round-- S6E15.png Rarity --took the words right out of my mouth-- S6E15.png Applejack --'any minute now' what--- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --have you guys noticed-- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --it's still early, right--- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --I'll go check-- S6E15.png Rarity, AJ, and CMC look at each other S6E15.png Rarity unlocking her boutique door S6E15.png Rarity --oh, of course not-- S6E15.png Rarity with a hoof around Sweetie Belle S6E15.png Rarity --I have plenty of sewing machine cake-- S6E15.png Rarity offering cookies to her friends S6E15.png Rainbow kicks cookies out of Rarity's hoof S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --don't touch those!-- S6E15.png Rarity --certainly no call for that-- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --you have to follow me!-- S6E15.png Rarity --if you want all of those cookies-- S6E15.png Rarity --you will have to buy them-- S6E15.png Rainbow and friends looking at zombies S6E15.png Rarity --what's happening--- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash picks up Sweetie Belle S6E15.png Rainbow and friends flee from zombies S6E15.png Rainbow and friends gallop across the farm S6E15.png Applejack guides her friends to the barn S6E15.png Rainbow and friends escape the zombie horde S6E15.png Rainbow, AJ, and Rarity secure the barn S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --did we lose them--- S6E15.png Scootaloo looking outside the barn S6E15.png Sweetie --what happened to all of our friends--- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash sighing heavily S6E15.png Applejack --haven't changed for years-- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --unless there is-- S6E15.png Rarity --what are you saying--- S6E15.png Applejack --what did you do--- S6E15.png AJ, Rarity, and CMC scared of the zombies S6E15.png Crusaders seal window with wagon wheel S6E15.png Rainbow Dash sealing the crawlspace S6E15.png Rainbow Dash admitting her prank S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --mindless cookie-eating zombies-- S6E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders turning into zombies S6E15.png Rainbow scared of her zombified friends S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Zombie ponies cornering Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow Dash sees everypony is normal S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --what's happening--- S6E15.png Rarity straightening her mane S6E15.png Applejack --some of your own medicine-- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --none of you are--- S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --of course not, silly!-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say --gotcha!-- to Rainbow S6E15.png Scootaloo --you should see your face!-- S6E15.png Apple Bloom --talk about funny!-- S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --pranks can be a lot of fun-- S6E15.png Fluttershy --I hope you learned your lesson-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies rendered speechless S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png IDW комиксы Comic issue 24 cover B.png Comic issue 24 page 1.jpg Comic issue 24 page 2.jpg Comic issue 24 page 3.jpg Comic issue 24 page 4.jpg Comic issue 24 CMC and Discord as Filly Guides.jpg en:Filly Guides/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей